As technology advances, computers, as well as other electronic devices, are required to perform more complicated tasks. In order to respond, the circuitry found in the computers has become more complex. The complexity of the circuitry combined with the limited space available in the computer has caused the need for the circuitry to be densely spaced. The high density packaging requirements of the circuitry has caused problems in the design and engineering of the terminals and connectors to be used. In other words, miniaturized connectors must be used to perform the various electrical functions required.
However, this high density spacing of the connectors has caused problems in the repair and replacement of the parts. It is difficult to access or remove memory modules (for example, dual inline memory modules or DIMMs) and the like from the connectors due to the high density of the connectors. Consequently, various methods are employed to remove the memory modules from the connector. These methods can result in damage to the memory modules, which is an unacceptable result. The removal of the memory modules is complicated by the fact that the memory modules are latched to the connector, so that removal of the memory modules from the connector requires that the latches must be disengaged.
In order to insure that the repair and replacement of the memory modules does not damage the memory modules, it is essential that an extraction tool be used. There are various extraction tools which are on the market, however these tools are complicated, and consequently expensive to manufacture.
Another problem associated with some of the prior art tools is the fact that the extraction tools do not have the capability to unlatch the latching means of a connector. In other words, if the memory modules are latched to the connectors, the memory modules must be unlatched by hand, and then the extraction tool may be used. This process is time consuming and can damage the boards.
Various solutions have been proposed for handling memory modules. Korsunsky et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,309, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an extraction tool for removing a printed circuit board from a connector. Correll et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2006/0185159, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a memory card insertion tool. Komatsu U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,161, Sakamoto U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,420, Komatsu U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,101, Lwee U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,089, Lwee U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,176, Soh U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,918, Hiyama et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,775, Cama et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,354, Lwee U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,143 and Lwee U.S. Reissue Patent RE37,265, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose various connectors which receive memory cards or other printed circuit board. Some of the connectors have ejector mechanisms for ejecting the card or board.
It would be beneficial to have an extraction tool which unlatches and removes the memory modules in one continuous motion. It would also be beneficial to have an insertion tool for inserting memory modules in very tight spaces.